Forum:Medusa
FYI peeps! You don't know any of this info because Medusa will probably never tell of her life IRL. The most you'll probably know are the simple things in life she likes. And, if you manage to learn anything, she... for some reason or another... decided to tell your character. Say Hello to My Little Character Name: Medusa Nicknames: (none) Gender: Female Age: late teens early 20s Height: 5’1” Weight: 130 lbs I've Got Class! Class: Tribal Grappler Level: 1 Skills: Rapid attack Weapon: spiked knuckle braces that have Jurgle Shell infused with them adding +10 water damage to normal attacks. Relationships Hockey: He seems pretty chill. Gottah have some love for your fellow tribal grapplers, right? Really diggin’ the hair. Dr.Obso: He doesn’t talk all too much and seems like he makes on the spot judgments of people. Shinarete: I’m not going to lie; he’s a bit frustrating to talk to. However, he’s got a bird face and wings so that’s pretty cool. Saw him picking flower the other day. address recipients none atm The Woman Behind the Machine Name: Not listed (so I’ll refer to her by her character name) Gender: Female Age: 36 Currently working as a substitute teacher, Medusa is exposed to all sorts of personalities and backgrounds day to day. She sits in for teachers in the elementary to high school level. Because she does not have the skills to pick up the classes lesson in a short amount of time she spends most of her sit ins observing the actions of the kids she looks over. Her experiences as a teacher has helped her keep ‘in character’ with the youthful PC she has. However, not all of her actions have to be taken from mere observation. Ever since she was young she craved being a wild youth. She wanted to start her own punk rock band, set off illegal fireworks any night she pleased, and go to wild parties. She wanted to tattoo her body from head to toe and give herself a Mohawk. Unfortunately, strict and religious parents kept her from straying from the ‘right path’. Everything was planned out for her and she was only let off the leash once she had graduated from college. But, even then, she had grown too old, tired, and scared to live out the frivolous dreams of her youth. Now she spends all her time trying to do what would allow her to survive in society. Only in The World is she able to act, somewhat, the way she would have if her life was hers to live in adolescence. ' factoids' #The name Medusa comes from Greek mythology about a Gorgon (a female monster with snakes for hair) so ugly she’d turn anyone she looks at to stone. Medusa, the player, would have gone with the snake hair if it was offered during the character design process. She also hopes to learn a skill, if there is one, that can allow her to turn people or monsters to stone, literally. #Medusa’s imaginary band was called the Voluntary Victims. #For 4 years, prior to being a substitute teacher, she taught a creative writing class to middle school students. #She’s more interested in the ‘simple things’ of life after she had been let down in two relationships. #Fireworks really excite her. #She was very talented and promising artist in high school but gave up that dream due to her parents’ disapproval. #If she could marry a celebrity it would be Bill Nighy. #In middle school she could speak fluent latin, she knows little to none now. #Her favorite pastime is watching America’s Funnies Home Videos. #She decided to become a tribal grappler because she thinks there’s nothing manlier than beating the pulp out of someone with their bare hands.